1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting arrangements in general, and more particularly to arrangements for holding holiday decorations such as garlands and season's greetings or Christmas cards on or at substantially flat vertical surfaces such as windows, mirrors, door frames or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are already known various constructions of arrangements for attaching a wide variety of decorative articles to diverse supports, among them such that are constructed for holding miniature lights arranged in a light set or chain on but at a distance from respective substantially vertical flat surfaces, such as mirrors, windows, or door frames. An example of a holding arrangement of this type is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,078.
As disclosed there, the miniature light is confined and held between two arms of a bifurcated support member that, in turn, is supported on a suction cup, which in use is held by vacuum on a substantially smooth support surface, for swivelling about an axis extending substantially normally to the support surface. This renders it possible to adjust the angular position of the miniature light about this axis as desired. While this arrangement may perform well in the application for which it was designed, it is totally unsuited for any other purposes, such as for supporting garlands and/or Christmas cards or similar objects. Yet, there is a pronounced unfilled need for mounting arrangements capable of performing just such tasks.